Triumph?
by BurningThoughts
Summary: 'My body jumped out of my vision'…'but what was with the moth holes? No clue, I guess I will just have to find out. Now onto the current matter of who I just hit heads with like a gong.'
1. Chapter 1

**If you are familiar or are a die-hard fan of the Strange Angels series by Lili St. Crow this is my continuation of the series when it finishes with Reckoning. Hope you enjoy!**

"You cannot wear that to the party" Nat told me, which was true her fashion sense never failed her. So I sighed and hung the lime green dress back up in the store and went over to Nat.

"You know it's not a party" I said firmly.

"Yes, yes I know you keep saying" she put on a voice which was supposed to sound like me. "It's only a meeting why do I have to wear a dress, blah blah blah"

"Well that's because it _is_ only a meeting"

"But it's been a year and a half since we have all seen Graves and you want to look nice right? And you never ever seem to change the clothes you wear so it's a good excuse to buy a lovely dress!" She pulled out a purple one that looks as always perfect for her, hell now that I've got a good figure now due to the blooming it would look decent on me too. And again she's right I do wear the same clothes, I meant why waste a fortune on one piece of designer clothing when you can get cheap long wearing ones that are easy for any situation.

I picked out at white dress that went to my knees and walked to the nearest mirror and held it up against myself. What am I thinking? The blood would never come out, was my first thought but then again we have hardly had any trouble at the scholar in months.

"You getting that?" I called to Nat who was still considering the purple dress.

"I suppose so it will be good for me and Shanks anniversary" she proudly announced.

"Oh yes how long have you two been going out now?"

"10 months and loving it" her eyes glittered blue for a second, yep she really loves Shanks.

So we brought our dresses and headed back to the scholar prima, I couldn't sense anyone in the shadows watching us to make sure we are safe or don't get kidnapped. Just us two then.

**Chapter 2 coming shorty. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and enjoy! Longer than the first chapter .**

I finished putting my white dress on , I have to admit hugged my figure better than anything else I've worn in a while and it made me feel pretty good. I put on some white satin slippers that Nat picked out for me yesterday and walked towards my door.

2 extremely light knocks. Human ears wouldn't have heard it, which means its Christophe. He's always doing this, it always makes me realise how that I'm definitely a svetocha and far from human anymore.

"It's unlocked Chris" I replied to his knocks.

"Which is a growing bad habit of yours" great I know what mood he's in now. He stopped dead in his tracks coming towards me.

"_mój Boże you look stunning__" looking me up and down I felt somewhat exposed. _

_"You never fail too" he grabbed my right hand as fast as lightning. The aspect slid through him momentarily and retreated. His blue eyes locked onto mine and his warm apple pie scent making me feel weak at the knees._

_"I've got a question which has been on my mind ever since the wind brought us news that Mr Graves will be returning and I it may cause trouble for you to answer"_

_He's asking me if he can ask a question great here comes the heavy stuff, with what my life has been through so far I think I can handle a question._

_"Um…ok" damn it I so could have been more sophisticated than that! I blame it on the way his index finger was doing circles on my palm of my hand._

_"Now that the loup-garou is coming back will you ever be able to decide between him and myself?" the desperation screaming in his voice made me realise he has been waiting almost two years for my decision and I've done anything but making one._

_"Christophe I …" I looked down to notice that my other hand was on his hip, he also looked to where my eyes went as if he didn't notice either. A faint smile rose on his lips._

_"Dru, I love you has it never occurred to you that you do the same?" I was speechless, I thought about it but as every day and night passed I've always managed to put these thoughts somewhere that they would rise up. _

_So I kissed him and I could tell he was surprised and loving it. I guess I liked it too, I can handle my blood hunger now and there wasn't blood everywhere and secrecy all around us it was just a beautiful kiss. _

_We came out of it when the 3__rd__ lesson bell went .It felt good to have a day off lessons but the downside is the council meeting. Christophe was glowing._

_"I'll see you at the meeting then Miss Anderson" he left with a model perfect smile which made me feel like the butterflies in my stomach were going to burst out any second._

_Half an hour later I smelt August come up the stairs to my room._

_"Augie!" I shouted to him._

_"Come on Dru- girl meetings on now" in his mixed New Yawk accent._

_Time to see Graves. Yay._

_Chapter 3 coming soon _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I know I took a while for this chapter it's because I was at school, so doing everything there and writing this at the same time takes longer than it does on the Easter holidays.**

**So read and enjoy!**

I walked into the meeting five minutes later with August to find Christophe standing in his usual position by my chair outright glaring at Graves, the rest of the council were in their usual seats.

Graves. My Goth boy, standing at the end of the table. I wanted to go and hug him and tell him I've missed him so bloody much. But my feet kept walking at a steady pace and I settled in my massive chair also in my white dress which made me feel like a total head bitch I've never wanted to be.

"Must change this damn chair" I whispered under my breath not meaning to actually say it at all, Of course everyone heard me say it but August was the only one to react with a sly smile crossing his face. Graves shifted his weight and tried not make eye contact with all the djamphir in this rectangle room so Bruce once again took it upon himself to make it like an actual meeting.

"So Graves I don't think we talk about your time away from the scholar which is understandable due to the circumstances and talk about what happens now" His voice trailed off questionably.

"Sure" He replied quick and fast. I had a quick vision of him saying the exact same thing trying to avoid the bullies at school when he was human and I thought I was too. Fun times …

"We can give you two options" Christophe interrupted whatever Bruce was going to say behind me.

"Number 1, you can stay here and resume taking classes as normal but of course you will need to make up extra time for your absence. Number 2 we can let you leave the scholar and destroy all your files so you can back to your life before you got bitten" The tension grew enormously , both Hiro and Alton turned to look at Christophe with only a second of questioning expressions.

"And it's very rare that we let anyone leave without finishing their education, I think we all know".

Right I've had enough of this.

"Christophe, if you haven't noticed I am supposed to be the head here, so sit down and shut up" Dad would have been proud of me taking control like that. So he stalked over to the last remaining empty seat between Kir and Marcus looking like he'd been slapped across the face which would have been quite funny if everybody wasn't being so deadly silent today. Graves looked up at me for the first time in this meeting and I met him straight in the eyes and tried somehow not to look so bossy.

"Thanks for the offer Reynard but I think I'm going to stay, it's very rare that people come back anyway" Graves dived straight into sarcasm replying to Christophe as expected.

"Well I think Graves can be excused now, right Bruce?"It wasn't a question really, it was just the way I say it but Bruce took it like one.

"Fine" he sighed, typical Bruce "we will sort a new timetable out for tomorrow considering its you" and it was him to walk out first for once looking bored and had defiantly better things to do. Graves was next picking his new looking leather jacket up and swinging it over his shoulder and quickly walked out. I stood up to follow him out when Christophe caught my arm and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Chris?" then I finally got to see Graves.

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for lack of this chapter I've had English exams so this kind of over rules it! Mice and Men and poetry! Y'all know what I'm talking about! **

**So back to Dru's world, Read and Enjoy!**

The massive doors banged behind me as I ran down the corridor catching a glimpse of his jacket as Graves went through the second door.

"Graves!" I pleaded as I kicked off my slippers and decided to barefoot it running than slipping and sliding in them. He ran into a random classroom luckily it didn't have a lesson being taught in there, but they would of cleared straight out even if I whispered go. We stumbled into each other going through the door and I caught hold of his left arm and he tried yanking it away but this time I'm not going to let him go.

"Damn it Graves what's with the running?" I let go of his arm when I didn't feel him resisting my hold anymore. He looked down at me unsure of what to say.

"Please say something" I pleaded hating every stretched second of silent graves he was giving me.

"Something?" the breath that I was holding came out of me and I hugged him at the same time but all I felt from him was his left hand slightly touching my back. What is up with him? I looked up at his dyed black hair and beautiful green eyes, how could I have not missed them? And mentally hitting myself when I looked down to his lips, those lips … refrain yourself Dru god. Whilst thinking that I didn't even notice that he was speaking.

"…Works out"

"Sorry what?" I could see the anxiousness in his eyes waiting on my reaction to what he said and closing them which shows how much of a dumbass I can be with important stuff like this.

"Dru, I love you but" he sighed "Maybe we should just keep things casual and see how it works out"

What! My heart broke, literally broke. I let go of his arms and walked backwards towards the classroom door. Why did he bomb that on me all of a sudden, it's the first day I've see him in almost two years for Christ's sake.

"What the hell?" was the only response I could summon up apart from running out of the classroom in a hormonal mess.

"Well it's just because we have … differences"

"Differences? I can't believe it! You went to rehab for two years to come back and tell me that we are different? No shit Graves you're a loup garou and I'm a svetocha, I think everyone has noticed that by now!"

I turned to leave and the touch told me that he was going to follow me so I slammed the door in his face, almost breaking it by the hinges. Ha come get me now graves! But really my smart ass remarks only stopped myself from crying until I got to my room and letting the guards know my location. Only then could I sit on my king sized bed and let myself loose and cry myself silly to a sad excuse to call sleep.

**Chapter 5 coming soon! I have a good feeling about what going to happen in it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it. **

"Milady?"

"Milady are you in there?"

I turned over on my side looking at my door, the warding not showing any bad signs towards the djamphir on the other side. I knew it wouldn't but it's nice to see that my warding skills are as strong as ever. Just like any other day in my so called home.

"Yes Ben, what's up?" I called to him not wanting to get up to open the door.

"Well milady you have overslept again so you only have two lessons left for today and don't worry Reynard has already talked to the teachers you have missed lessons with so you are not in any trouble".

Stupid Ben waking me up for two lessons I could have just slept through them, I really didn't want to see anyone at all today or tomorrow in fact. I stood up still in my dress which is now creased, I unzipped it at the side and threw it on the carpet towards the wardrobe for Natalie to have a fit over later.

"You only have combat sorcery and sparring left today milady."

"Give me half an hour and its Dru Benny how many times do I have to say that" I shouted to Ben whilst searching through my draws for a decently comfortable and clean pair of jeans and tank top.

"Fifteen minutes" He called back. Oh that's so not going to work with me today.

"Twenty, or else I'm not leaving this room until next week" I stopped rummaging through my clothes to prove my point.

"Humph, fine but one second more in there I'm going to get someone to smash that door down" now defeated he walked to the end of corridor and I heard a bump on the floor so he's probably sitting down. After a couple of minutes I found a soft purple tank top and some grey skinny jeans , had a shower for five minutes then put my clothes on and put my hair in one long plait to the left side of my face. Finally with five minutes to spare I picked up my bag with only my combat sorcery books in and kit for sparring last lesson. I picked up my malaika, one in each hand because I really couldn't be bothered to wear a belt and carry them like that for the rest of the day.

I walked to my door and put my hand on the knob whilst holding both malaika in the other hand, I was about to open the door when I heard whispering between three people. I let the touch wander out into the hallway when it told me that whispers themselves where in fact Shanks, Nat and Ben.

"And I thought we would finally reach equality" Nat sighed.

"I know. We all did, everyone saw the spark between those two even since I first saw them together" I didn't need the touch to tell me that this it Shanks voice, even in hushed whispers.

How could they? They are talking about my life like its everyone's business! Oh wait, I forgot it basically is. Did Graves tell Shanks and Natalie about our conversation in the classroom after the meeting?

"Well sorry to rain on your parade but Graves obviously isn't the perfect match for Dru" wow Ben sure knows how to be cocky sometimes.

"Shut up, Ben. Like you know anything about romance you old fool" I could hear the change rippling through Shanks even though the touch is telling me what they are whispering about, I didn't move a muscle purely because I want to hear more of their conversation. Well it's about me right? so I should at least practice my skills of eavesdropping.

"Though you are right Nat, if Milady and Graves started dating publically your kind would have a higher place in the order simply because she is the head and Graves is a prince of your kind" Ben stated.

"Well considering Graves pretty much screwed our only chance we might as well wait to see what happens next, c'mon Shanks we only have a minute left of break before lessons start again "Nat said grabbing Shanks hand and he happily joined her walking away to whatever lesson they had next.

Ben let out small chuckle, looked down at his watch and walked to my door.

I opened the door fast narrowly missing Ben's face. Darn. I didn't even want to look at him in the eyes after hearing their whispers, I can understand Nat and Shanks point of view but Ben being so pessimistic about my personal life plainly pisses me off.

"Take me to my class" I ordered him in a flat tone.

"Of course Dru, may I ask is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing that should be any of your business Benjamin" with that he took me to Combat sorcery.

**Sorry I didn't continue Dru's day but it makes more sense to finish it here so the next chapter will be a decent size.**

**And I'm also sorry for the other chapters being short!**

**R&R please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the wait as usual, hope everyone reading enjoys this!**

Combat sorcery flew by. Seems everyone can feel the negative vibes coming off me or I'm giving them 'the look' that's what gran used to call it when you don't want to be messed with.

Too many thoughts of Graves and Christophe were flying around in my head. What was Graves going to say to me before I slammed the door in his face? Did Christophe assume that I love him? What's all this equality crap Ben, Shanks and Nat were talking about before I left my room? Is Graves rejecting me as a friend? A lover?

The bell went. I bounced out of my seat like a jack in the box and made my way to the cafeteria. Maybe I will get some beans on toast, which actually sounds real yummy to me right now. The wulfen boys were already there they must have had a free period I thought, I walked past them with my malaika coming out of the top of my worn out bag the tops slightly banging against each other.

"Whoa hey guys check it out here comes vamp girl with her **wooden swords** try not to break them whilst kicking her ass, it's like she has some **stupid** sentimental value to them."

Yeah they are my mother's malaika, so what? I turned on him, my vision going red.

"You just had to wait until today to say that didn't you! You little shit…" Shanks stepped in front my line of vision which was right on the low life wulf that said that. I did not like being the centre of attention of around 20 wulfen all as one like a pack or I thought they were.

"Dru calm down! I've got a message for you." Shanks shouted. Let me guess Graves. So he couldn't man up to telling me something himself, well he is going to have to. The bell rang for next lesson. I walked up to Shanks and whispered in his ear.

"If it's from anyone apart from Graves I don't want to hear it. If it is Graves tell him he can come and tell me himself."

I leaned back and gave him my best bitchy smile I could do and walked out the door into the corridor on my way to sparring, stupid Graves, maybe Chris will cheer me up. No he will just try and get me down on the mats and kiss me. One tear came down from my left eye, Queue Zeke always coming into my life at the most embarrassing times.

"Dru… hey what's wrong now? Come here."

I couldn't really come to him considering he got me into an all too close hug, but hey I'm not complaining hugs do make you feel slightly better. Even if it is from a guy who desperately wants to be in a relationship with you.

He let me go from the hug and wiped the single tear from my cheek.

"A bit better now? Don't worry I won't ask." And he walked to his class. Simple as that, good lad I thought.

Sparring went well, seems my anger from the wulfen earlier fuelled my aspect a lot more than just turning it on normally would. I beat him. I finally beat Christophe fair and square; he was flat on his back panting with sweat all over him making him glow and oh so attractable.

"So Chris… did I win or did I win?" I gave a true laugh and winked at him feeling so smug. I put my malaika on the floor so I could walk away and have a good earned bath. Not a good idea.

The air whooshed out of my lungs as I got swirled around and pushed down onto the mat.

"I think I win" he said huskily as his knees pushed my legs open and his hands came up to my sides keeping him up. Darn, knocking his arms of balance would make him fall onto me and using my elbows to prop me up would only make me face to face with Christophe. Any of those situations just makes it better for him, darn again.

"Ok Chris you win let me go to have a bath now…"

"Now now kochana that wouldn't be a good prize for my win would it now." He leaned in for a kiss, just what I predicted.

I moved my head to the side, a moment passed when neither of us moved. I turned my head back to watch as his hands slowly moved down the sides of my body till they were by his knees and pushing himself up, he towered over me.

"One of us are going to have to die for your love someday." He said simply and walked out. Oh shit, Chris isn't going to push Graves into a fight today is he? He said someday, someday could be tomorrow? Any day. Crap.

I tried to have the quickest bath possible hoping that if there was any action I could try and break them up than having to pick up the pieces afterwards which really means getting my emotions back together. I checked the cafeteria, no one there. The wulfen hang outs, I only saw Dibs and signalled that everything was fine. Totally not. So I wandered back to my room feeling exhausted.

Benny found me a couple of corridors before getting to my room.

"Mila-Dru I've been looking around fifteen minutes trying to find you!"

"Try not to get so flustered Ben, you know I like wander sometimes …" we were walking to my room side by side now.

"But for fifteen minutes? Seriously make it five or ten minutes next time so I won't think you have got captured or something drastic" Poor ben ha-ha, he must have been working sweat up thinking the order were going to chop off his head. We were outside my room now.

"Look I'm exhausted from sparring so I'm going to bed, and you know there is a less chance of being abducted now so night."

"Yeah I know, I will be on duty tonight so try to refrain yourself from jumping out of your window please?"

"I said I was tired" I finally closed the door from his small talk and closed all the bolts. I forgot to ask about the equality talk he had with Nat and Shanks, oh well that can wait till tomorrow now. I decided to have a shower before going to bed, I took off my boots, socks, vest and jeans and dumped them by the draws and pulled out a random pair of pyjamas from the second draw down and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the light, threw my pyjamas on floor and went straight for the shower and turned it on to warm up.

Someone's in here.

I froze. The touch told me he was behind me, it's a he. The touch wouldn't tell me anything else when a thought came to my brain that I was practically naked and this guy hasn't made a move yet? I lifted my head up to look into the massive mirror with condensation forming around the edges.

Graves? Behind my bathroom door? What the actual hell?

Once we made eye contact he stepped left and locked the bathroom door, the sound of the shower pounding in my ears making this situation feel ten times worse. He came up to me I wanted to step back but I couldn't this is Graves here I shouldn't have a feeling like he's a threat? He loosely placed his hands around my arms like it was going to stop me moving but I wasn't going to go anywhere when I looked up into his eyes, his emerald green eyes.

"What did I say to you yesterday?" he asked in a voice like someone would say oh Dru do you know where my wallet is? Casually.

"You want to keep it casual between us…" he sighed at my answer.

"What did I say before that?"

"I love you" I said and it sounded like I meant it, you do mean it my heart said.

"That's why everything I said after those three words…" he got me by the waist and lifted me up onto the bathroom countertop, his hands held my heart shaped face. The condensation so thick all I could see was my goth boy.

"Forget it" he said simply, beautifully, passionately and kissed me.

**Thank you for reading! Drop a review if you want ! **

**I had a different plan to how this story was going to end but instead this happened! I'm very happy with it actually, I can do more chapters because I have an idea but I'm not sure just to leave it on a beautiful end like this…**

**Your opinions would be most helpful …**

**Continue or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Blah blah blah I'm sorry it took so long etc. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year and read and enjoy!**

"You're basically naked" He whispered in my ear.

"I like it" He planted sweet hot kisses around my ear down my neck, his chin pushing my bra strap down my shoulder. Each kiss sent shivers through my whole body. I was frozen to spot, I never wanted it to stop.

"You know I do mean it Graves"

"Mean what?" he said in a low dreamy voice as he got in a comfy position with his head resting on my shoulder and his arm across my stomach, hand teasing with the top of my night shorts under the duvet.

"I love you so much" it became easy to say it now.

"I wish this would never end" I said in a breath.

Looking up at me his eyes became more alert.

"It never has to end unless you change your mind…" he said sweetly, his fingers went under my shorts, I tensed.

"Another time?" he questioned lightly.

"Another time" I said and his warm hand came up and wrapped around my waist, he kissed me lightly on the lips and shut his eyes with his head facing my chest on my shoulder.

Boys, I thought. Always liking the best view.

Then I fell asleep perfectly better than all week.

I stirred in my sleep to the smell of toast and loup garou, I preferred the smell of the latter.

I opened my eyes to find fresh toast and orange juice with a helping of gorgeous loup garou sitting on the end of my bed.

"Morning" he grinned.

"Morning to you too" I said half asleep snuggled up in my bed. I looked him up and down, He was wearing a white fitted tee shirt, black jeans and his hair was shiny and black as the winter's night sky, a hot combination I could die for.

"So it's a Saturday that means it's a day off right? I was thinking I could get a feel of the place again and maybe catch up with some of the guys".

By guys he obviously meant the wulfen. So he doesn't want to spend a day with me does he, he wants to spend it messing around with his friends. Great, but I really don't want to fall out with him just because of that, it's only fair right?

"Yeah sure tell Dibs and Shanks I said hello" I said lazily.

"You don't want to come?" he said with a slight pout.

"Not that I don't want to Graves it's just I'm tired and going to do some revision this afternoon, can you tell whoever is on duty that I'm staying here and that I'm fine please?" I said after taking a sip of my fresh orange juice.

"Oh okay then will do, you relax and I will see you later today for sure" he kissed me on the lips and walked towards the door then turned back and faced me.

"Nice orange juice by the way" he winked and shut the door behind him, I heard him talk to whoever is on duty then it was silent again after he walked down the stairs.

Hmm what to do today? My mind trailed off into random pointless thought for quite some time, something relaxing my mind told me so that's what I did. I took a quick shower and put on some simple clothes and trainers. Before I knew it I was jumping three floors landing smoothly with the aspect aiding me, walking through the balcony which I've only ever been through once before. Opening the only unlocked door, I walked into the middle of the ballet room as I call it and looked at my reflection in the mirrored wall.

Its only you Dru, it always has been and it always was.

So this was it, I choose Graves over Chris. A plot that has no other route than disaster, boy don't I know it.

I had nothing better to do with my time if I didn't want to be social for the day, so I did my katas and loosened up a bit with the recent events overpowering my mind the floor looked like the best place in the world to take a nap in this dusty room which I have taken quite a fancy for. I settled into a deep slumber when a vision swallowed me whole.

_First I was back in target picking out wedding dresses. Yards of white lace and froth, while people stood around and commented. "No, too small . . .too big . . .will never fit into you . . . too classic, too tight . . ."_

_Until I felt like screaming because all I wanted was a dress that worked. Then I was trying to try them on and there was no dressing room because if I went in there I might disappear, so at the end of a row between the clearance racks I was struggling into one dress after another, and they all had holes. Big, wide, moth-eaten holes, my bra and skin peeking through, and someone said, "You'll have to pay for that"_

_I turned around in rage as the walls of the store receded, smears of red paint streaking them._

"_Dru" someone tapped me on the shoulder, I pushed their hand away._

"_Dru, come on" another tap._

"_What!?" I shouted not looking back._

"_Dru, come on time to wake up"_

My body jumped out of my vision and two heads collided together, one being my own.

"Ouch…" was my reflex reaction even though it was barely painful.

Wait hold up a second. My vision I've had it before… wedding dresses? It was what my nan called "true-seeins" for sure and this is it the second time… shit let's just hope it was Graves because I defiantly wanted a dress that looked good on me, but what was with the moth holes? No clue, I guess I will just have to find out. Now onto the current matter of who I just hit heads with like a gong.

"Chris?"

**Well that's the best cliff hanger I've thrown out so far! You probably think I'm a disappointment but I'm at the final stages of high school and it's been my priority to use my time wisely for the future. **

**I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out but it's going to be interesting!**

**Drop a review if you feel like it **


End file.
